kageyama and kenma and hinata
by every day is gray day
Summary: kageyama and kenma and hinata and cotton candy and sunsets.


anyone looking up into the sky would've seen two short kids waving around their shoes.

these two kids were indeed kenma kozume and hinata shoyou. they sat atop the building, holding hands, the sunset streaking with its faint pink and its alarming orange across the skies.

kenma didn't usually spend time away, or at least this much time away from an electronic device (usually his phone), but things like that didn't matter with hinata.

hinata made everything worthwhile, in his way.

kenma made talking about his boring day suddenly enjoyable, a store to unweave. and no matter what managed to happen that day, hinata managed to smile widely as if he'd heard his favorite story.

hinata always had a story to tell, whether kageyama and he had managed to farther evolve their attacks, whether tanaka and nishinoya had set themselves up in another mess, whether hinata had a bad day, and his list could go on. that's just how it was with hinata.

hinata made kenma feel strangely appreciated, and while it was often offered on his team, this was a different appreciation. not exactly for his skill in a certain sport, but more for his character. while it was also provided by his team, this just seemed very different; an entire will to spend his time with someone who didn't make eye contact, an entire will to spend his time to enjoy all his time with him, to go out of his way to go to events, text at absurd times, to try to jump on a plane to visit.

hinata had so many worthwhile characters on his team, even kageyama, in his own way. kageyama, through his insults and his begruding kindness, had managed to make hinata one of his best friends.

this, kenma realized, was one of the reasons why his cheeks heated up as he looked up at the taller player, walking through the park with hinata bouncing ahead, or running towards other players.

and kageyama, too, felt his face heat up as he looked away towards the sunset, a faint blue and alarming purple painted its way across the world.

with them, kenma realized, it was always sunsets. sunsets with beautiful colors that he could spend hours staring at.

hours he could spend staring at holding their hands.

kageyama just had this way about him, his awkwardness that just made their silence, comfortable and pretty to kenma. silence always had awkwardness arise whenever kenma had someone else attempt to try to talk to him.

but with kageyama, they could give each other sheepish smiles, blush, and neither of them would say anything. kenma didn't even have to ever distract himself with his phone, he could just hold kageyama's hand while burying his heated face into the crook of his elbow, smiling awkwardly just, just to himself.

and yes, sunsets and holding hands were their things.

all three of their things.

kenma confessing with orange, purple, and blue streaking the sky, swirling into each other, overlapping but looking entirely beautiful, even if you hadn't suspected it.

the huge grinning of hinata, as he looked up at kageyama, who gave his small smile, his face a brush of pink, and quietly said that, he, too, had felt these things, for a while. hinata bounced it up and down, waving around their arms. he squealed with his happiness

"all three of us; _together!_ "

kenma nodded, a small, crooked smile. he didn't necessarily deserve the floating happiness in his chest, and the small sweetness of each kiss. the lingering buzzing on his lips that he fingered softly, his face heating up.

cotton candy, was a treat that kageyama always brought over, for even though he fiercely denied it, he had an incorrigible sweet tooth.

cotton candy was sort of like being with the both of them, arguing and all. the sweet warmth of the melting sweetness that lingered still, long after they were hours and hours away.

kenma never took himself for a sap, but maybe there was a reason for all those love stories.

and honestly, hinata and kageyama made it _so_ easy it was unbearable. he just squeezed both their hands in an attempt to show how he felt inside.

"kenma, you look your absolute best in pastel purple," he decided. "kageyama, you look _your_ absolute in pastel blue, and i'll stick to pastel pink!"

and of course they both went along, because hinata was the boyfriend that knew how things were met to be, and they ridiculously trusted him.

with kenma's short, falling, mixed hair falling, and the purple sweater, so soft on sight and touch, kenma looked absolutely...

with hinata's vibrant hair, and the pink sweater ingulfing him, as he bounched, hinata looked absolutey...

and kageyama, tall with his mussed hair, the blue sweater hanging onto him whnever it could, it made kageyama look absolutely...

it made them all look lovely.


End file.
